lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Buch)
Die Gefährten ist der deutsche Titel des ersten Teils des Buches Der Herr der Ringe. Die englischsprachige Originalfassung trägt den Namen "The Fellowship of the Ring. Being the first of the Lord of the Rings". Tolkien hat Der Herr der Ringe als EIN Buch vorgesehen. Er hat immer betont, dass er keine Trilogie geschrieben habe und wollte seinen Roman auch so nicht aufgelegt haben. Dass es trotzdem dazu kam, ist lediglich dem Umstand geschuldet, dass der Verlag damals ein Buch, aufgrund der Materialknappheit (Papier etc.), nicht stemmen konnte. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht, Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein, Den Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun, Einer dem Dunklen Herrn auf Dunklem Thron Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn. Ein Ring sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden Im Lande Mordor wo die Schatten drohn. Mit diesem Gedicht beginnt Tolkiens Werk Der Herr der Ringe, es wird als Ringgedicht bezeichnet. Die kursiv gestellten Zeilen sind in den Einen Ring eingraviert. Die Geschichte beginnt im Auenland. Bilbo Beutlin hat beschlossen, zu seinem einhundelfzigsten Geburtstag ein großes Fest zu geben. Auch ein Abschiedsfest soll es werden, denn Bilbo hatte die Absicht, das Auenland zu verlassen um wieder Berge zu sehen und sein Leben und seine Abenteuer aufzuschreiben. Sein Neffe Frodo Beutlin, den er nach dem Tod seiner Eltern zu sich genommen und adoptiert hatte, sollte der Erbe seines Eigentums sein. Wenige Tage vor dem Fest trifft der Zauberer Gandalf ein. Alle sind zum Fest gekommen und Bilbo hält eine Rede, um schließlich den Anwesenden kundzutun, dass er das Auenland verlassen wird. Er steckt sich den Ring an den Finger und verschwindet. Danach, wieder zu Hause, gerät er in einen Streit mit Gandalf, weil er den Ring nicht an Frodo abgeben will. Er tut es dann aber doch und so wird Frodo unfreiwillig, im Verlauf der Geschichte, zum Protagonisten des Herrn der Ringe. Nachdem nun Bilbo das Auenland verlassen hat, lebt Frodo noch 17 Jahre in Beutelsend; ahnungslos was den ererbten Ring betrifft. Gandalf besucht Frodo unerwartet um ihn über den Ring aufzuklären, nämlich dass dieser Ring D''er Eine Ring'' Saurons ist. Nur dieser Ring ist es, der Sauron fehlt, um entgültig die Macht über Mittelerde zu bekommen und alle noch freien Völker zu unterjochen. Und, Sauron weiß wo sich der Ring befindet. Frodo hat nun die schwere Aufgabe, den Ring dorthin zu bringen, wo er einst geschaffen wurde um ihn zu vernichten. Dieser Ort wird Schicksalsberg genannt und liegt in Mordor, im Land Saurons. Einige Zeit vergeht, nachdem Frodo von Gandalf über den Ring aufgeklärt wurde, doch er macht sich schließlich auf den Weg. Die Hobbits Sam, Pippin, und Merry begleiten ihn auf dieser Reise. Acht Gefährten schließen sich Frodo an, um ihn bei seiner gefährlichen Aufgabe zu unterstützen, denn sie wissen, das wird kein Spaziergang: Sam, Pippin und Merry stellvertretend für die Hobbits, für die Zwerge geht Gimli mit, für die Elben Legolas und Aragorn und Boromir für die Menschen. So wird es bei Elronds Rat beschlossen. Gegen Neun Schwarze Reiter (die obersten Diender Saurons) stehen nun Neun Gefährten. Die Reise steht unter keinem guten Stern und droht immer wieder zu scheitern. Doch sie erreichen die alte, verlassene Zwergenstadt Moria und durchqueren sie. In Moria müssen sie mitansehen, wie Gandalf gegen einen Balrog kämpft; einen schrecklichen Dämon aus der alten Welt, den die Zwerge einst aufgeweckt hatten. Sie können Gandalf nicht helfen, als er von dem Ungeheuer in die Tiefe gerissen wird. Für alle steht fest: Gandalf ist tot. Doch die Fahrt muss weitergehen. In Lothlórien machen sie Zwischenstation und mit neuem Mut und Geschenken von Galadriel und Celeborn, setzen sie ihre Reise fort. Boromir wird dann von Uruks am Amon Hen getötet. Nach all den Kämpfen und Unwägbarkeiten, passiert es: die Gemeinschaft des Ringes zerbricht. Aufteilung, Titel der Kapitel nach Carroux Vorwort von J. R. R. Tolkien Prolog mit den Untertiteln: * Über Hobbits * Über Pfeifenkraut * Von der Ordnung im Auenland * Vom Ringfund * Anmerkungen zu den Aufzeichnungen vom Auenland Erstes Buch Kapitelübersicht: * 1. Kapitel: Ein lang erwartetes Fest * 2. Kapitel: Der Schatten der Vergangenheit * 3. Kapitel: Drei Mann hoch * 4. Kapitel: Geradewegs zu den Pilzen * 5. Kapitel: Eine aufgedeckte Verschwörung * 6. Kapitel: Der Alte Wald * 7. Kapitel: In Tom Bombadils Haus * 8. Kapitel: Nebel auf den Hügelgräberhöhen * 9. Kapitel: Im Gasthaus zum Tänzelnden Pony * 10. Kapitel: Streicher * 11. Kapitel: Ein Messer im Dunkeln * 12. Kapitel: Flucht zur Furt Zweites Buch Kapitelübersicht: * 1. Kapitel: Viele Begenungen * 2. Kapitel: Der Rat von Elrond * 3. Kapitel: Der Ring geht nach Süden * 4. Kapitel: Eine Wanderung im Dunkeln * 5. Kapitel: Die Brücke von Khazad-dûm * 6. Kapitel: Lothlórien * 7. Kapitel: Galadriels Spiegel * 8. Kapitel: Abschied von Lórien * 9. Kapitel: Der Große Sturm * 10. Kapitel: Der Zerfall der Gemeinschaft Aufteilung, Titel der Kapitel nach Krege Vorwort von J. R. R. Tolkien Prolog mit den Untertiteln: * Über Hobbits * Über Pfeifenkraut * Von der Ordnung im Auenland * Vom Ringfund * Anmerkung zu den Auenländischen Geschichtsbüchern Erstes Buch Kapitelübersicht: * Kapitel 1: Ein langerwartetes Fest * Kapitel 2: Der Schatten der Vergangenheit * Kapitel 3: Wanderung zu dritt * Kapitel 4: Querfeldein zu den Pilzen * Kapitel 5: Eine aufgedeckte Verschwörung * Kapitel 6: Der Alte Wald * Kapitel 7: In Tom Bombadils Haus * Kapitel 8: Nebel auf den Hügelgräbern * Kapitel 9: Im Gasthaus Zum tänzelnden Pony * Kapitel 10: Streicher * Kapitel 11: Ein Messer im Dunkeln * Kapitel 12: Flucht zu Furt Zweites Buch Kapitelübersicht: * Kapitel 1: Viele Begegnungen * Kapitel 2: Elronds Rat * Kapitel 3: Der Ring geht nach Süden * Kapitel 4: Eine Reise in die Finsternis * Kapitel 5: Die Brücke von Khazad-dûm * Kapitel 6: Lothlórien * Kapitel 7: Galadriels Spiegel * Kapitel 8: Abschied von Lórien * Kapitel 9: Der Große Strom * Kapitel 10: Die Wege trennen sich Siehe auch * Der Herr der Ringe (Roman) * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Film) Andere Coverversionen: 9783608939811.jpg j-r-r-tolkien-der-herr-der-ringe-die-gefaehrten.jpg Kategorie:Der Herr der Ringe (Buch) Kategorie:Reales Buch en:The Fellowship of the Ring (novel) fr:La Communauté de l'Anneau it:La Compagnia dell'Anello (libro) ja:旅の仲間 nl:De Reisgenoten pl:Drużyna Pierścienia (tom) ru:Братство Кольца (книга)